


meturasu

by Mikleohno



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Anal Sex, Cloaca, Cock Warming, Happy Ending, Language Barrier, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, MerMay, MerMay 2019, Oral Sex, Prince Sorey (Tales of Zestiria), Switching, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikleohno/pseuds/Mikleohno
Summary: Sorey meets a merman off the coast. Enraptured by his beauty, he is caught between both worlds; The kingdom on land that needs him, and the life that calls to him from the ocean. Written for Mermay 2019.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Please read this smutty merman AU fic, alternatively named "Learn the Ancient Tongue by Seducing your Merman Boyfriend." All Ancient Tongue translations are created using the tool [here](https://ednae.tumblr.com/post/169868833285/cracking-the-ancient-tongue). A note about the tags, I'm including graphic depictions of violence even though the mention is brief. This is just to keep anyone safe that might not want to read that sort of content. Also on Mikleo's merman parts: I modeled it after seahorses that have male parts but also have the ability to bear young, tagged as cloaca. The sea is full of interesting creatures!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

_“You’re a man of fourteen now, your majesty. Drink up.”_

_He lifted the strange chalice to his lips as directed, draining it of the strange red liquid. He wrinkled his nose and coughed, wondering why anyone would subject themselves to such an unpleasant drink._

_“All of it? Yes, good.”_

_The boat rocked and swayed unsteadily in the evening hours._

_“Why are we out here again?” he remembered himself asking._

_The man scoffed. “Feeling the drink already, are we, Prince?” He leaned down and quieted his voice, hardly audible over the choppy waves. “Your father, the King, believes it will build character.” The man’s lips curled into a sinister smile. “Vastly different from your usual activity of keeping your nose in books, I’d say.”_

_He wanted to protest yet his clouded mind refused to form the words. The boat creaked loudly._

_It happened quickly; a lurch of the waves, the crash of the sea, then darkness. He remembered the slow descent into the black water, then, nothing._

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Sorey beached his rowboat on the sandy shore of the island. He had been coming here for years now, his remote paradise; a getaway from the hustle and bustle of the real world. He took no time expertly rigging his line with bait and half-burying his fishing pole handle in the sand, kicking his shoes off. He stretched out on a make-shift bench of driftwood under the shade of a small tree, its aged roots twisting in the sand.

He leaned back and cracked opened a novel. It was always like this, the calm lapping waves of the ocean relaxing everything the salted air seemed to touch. His half-unbuttoned blue shirt blew softly in the breeze, keeping him cool in the early summer sun. He closed his eyes briefly, breathing deep and let the frustrated thoughts of this morning pass; the arguments with his step-father, the accusations that he was doing nothing with his life, his boiling anger and resistance to comply. Maybe he didn’t want the path they laid out for him. If only they would let him forge his own way, he could be his own person. He could be free.

Unable to concentrate, he laid his book on his chest and watched the calm waves. Out here by the ocean, his worries meant little. He imagined the waves carrying away his frustrations.

Curiously, he saw something strange not too far off the island shore; a tuft of something silvery white. Perhaps it was some kind of jellyfish or other marine life. He picked his book back up, propping it back on his chest.

Unable to shake the feeling that something was watching him, he set his book back down and sat up. The silvery flash was still there among the waves, along with what looked to be a distant, yet strangely human pair of eyes.

It was most likely his mind was playing tricks on him, looking for faces and patterns where there were none. He wrinkled his nose and brushed his feathered earrings behind his ear before curiously raising his arm, waving nonsensically at the figure.

Nonsensically enough, the figure waved back.

He sprang to his feet in surprise, casting his book aside.

“Ahoy,” he called, hands cupped by his mouth. “You okay out there?”

The pale figure lowered its arm and seemed to still before sinking below the waves, disappearing from sight.

“Hey!” yelled Sorey. “Do you need help?” He raised his hand to shield his eyes, scanning the waves. Just as he was about to whip off his shirt and dive into the waves, the figure resurfaced.

It was definitely a human face, shrouded in what appeared to be long, silvery hair pulled in a high ponytail. Their eyes glinted just above the surface of the water.

“Hey,” Sorey shouted. “Are you okay?”

The figure resubmerged just as quickly as it had appeared. Sorey scratched his head in confusion, keeping his eyes on the area he had seen the person.

He heard a rustling sound from behind him. Turning, he saw the figure - a person, a man, just offshore holding the hook of his fishing line.

“Hey, what’re you doing?” Sorey asked, squatting to maintain eye level. “I’m trying to fish here,” he said, a laugh in his voice.

The man curiously turned the empty hook around in his hand before smiling coyly and disappearing below the surface yet again.

“I swear there was bait on that line,” he said. He pursed his lips, torn between amusement and irritation. The smile the figure had flashed at him was charming and seemed honest, as though he was having fun. He scanned the waves before hearing another rustling sound behind him. He turned to see the figure, sitting behind his boat, rummaging through its contents.

“Hey!” he said, jogging to the boat. “That’s my stuff! Who are you?”

The man didn’t respond, lifting one of the oars of the boat in his hands before brushing a few strands of stray, wet silver hair behind his ear. The man continued to rummage through his boat, opening his tackle box and examining some of the brightly colored and feathered lures.

As Sorey watched he noticed something strange. The man’s ear was strangely pointed at the tip, and appeared to be somewhat webbed.

Sorey moved closer, his heart pounding. The closer he inched, the more oddities he noticed. The man’s fingernails appeared to be dark and pointed, resembling claws. Webs were visible between his fingers as he examined the lures.

And the biggest oddity of all; his lower half, tucked against the boat in the sand. He didn’t seem to have legs like a normal person.

Instead, his lower half appeared to be that of a fish. His human form seemed to end just below his belly button; his skin transitioned into brilliant blue and purple scales, edged with delicate transparent fins.

“Are you... Merfolk?” asked Sorey.

The man’s - no - Merman’s eyes lifted to meet his. They were a curious, inhuman shade of violet. They gazed at each other for a tense moment.

“Yi E klawu vio?”

Sorey’s eyebrows raised at the strange language that fell from the Merman’s lips.

“I’m sorry,” he said softly, his best attempt at holding a non-threatening tone. “I don’t understand.”

“Nu yib's kfuag shu karu mabxoaxu,” said the Merman. “It liowku.”

Sorey raised his hand to his chest, heart pounding. “I’m Sorey.” He then extended his other hand forward in a gesture meant for a handshake.

The Merman furrowed his brow before reaching forward and gently taking hold of Sorey’s hand. He turned the hand over in his own, parting the fingers and comparing them to his own, likely analyzing the lack of webbing between them.

“Sorey,” he repeated. “I’m Sorey.” He tapped his chest.

The Merman raised his eyes to meet his again. Those stunning, violet eyes seemed to reflect the depth of the ocean.

“Shas'k viow baru? Sorey?”

“Sorey,” he repeated, grinning. He tapped his chest and nodded. “Yes.”

“Belu si ruus vio, Sorey.” The Merman drew his hand back and tapped his own chest, as Sorey had. “R’v baru ek Mikleo.” He tapped his chest again. “Mikleo.”

“Mikleo,” repeated Sorey. “That’s a beautiful name. Fitting, even.”

“Sorey,” repeated Mikleo.

“It’s a shame I can’t understand you, Mikleo. Wow, a real live Merman! I have so many questions. I wonder if you live around here?”

Mikleo tilted his head. There was a strange sadness in his eyes.

“Maybe we can learn each other's languages?” offered Sorey, softly. He gripped the side of the boat, grinning suddenly. “Boat,” he said excitedly. “Boat. Can you say boat?”

Mikleo raised an eyebrow and gripped the side of the boat. “Boat,” he said.

“Good!” he exclaimed. Mikleo must have his own, complicated language. Maybe there were some things they had in common that they could teach each other. He pointed up at the sun. “Sun.”

“Sun,” repeated Mikleo, pointing at the sun. “Kob.”

“Kob,” repeated Sorey. Mikleo smiled in response.

“Ocean,” said Sorey, pointing out to the waves.

“Ocean,” laughed Mikleo. “Iluab.”

“Iluab,” repeated Sorey. “Your word for ocean is Iluab.”

“Iluab. Ocean. Shas ek r’v hiru.”

Eyes flashing with excitement, Sorey looked down at his hands. He spread his fingers, turning his hands over. “Hands,” he said.

“Hands,” repeated Mikleo, spreading his own fingers in front of himself. “Habyk.”

“Habyk,” repeated Sorey. He pointed to his feet. “Feet,” he said.

“Feet,” repeated Mikleo. He frowned.

“You don’t have a word for feet, do you?” said Sorey.

“You don’t...” repeated Mikleo.

Sorey moved slowly to the other side of the boat where Mikleo was seated. He sat in the sand, stretching his legs out, the waves lapping against his feet.

“I have feet,” said Sorey.

“I have feet,” repeated Mikleo.

Sorey chuckled. “You have fins.” He pointed to Mikleo’s tail, still curled beneath him. “You say, I have fins.”

“I have fins,” said Mikleo. He straightened his tail, his lower half uncurling parallel to Sorey’s legs. His translucent tail fin flipped onto the shore, meeting the water beside Sorey’s feet. “E hapu tebk.”

“E hapu tebk,” repeated Sorey.

Mikleo laughed. “Vio hapu feet. E hapu tebk.”

Sorey nodded. “Vio hapu tebk?”

Mikleo nodded. “E hapu tebk. I have fins.”

“We’re really going to do this,” said Sorey excitedly. He searched Mikleo’s face for understanding. “We’re really going to learn each other’s languages.”

Mikleo stopped him by leaning forward and pushing a finger against Sorey’s lips. Sorey’s heart beat quickly for a moment, dispelling his fear of sharp claws so close to his face. It was only curious intent of his new friend.

“Riosh,” said Mikleo.

“Riosh, mouth,” said Sorey.

“Mouth,” repeated Mikleo. He moved his finger to Sorey’s nose. “Biku.”

“Biku. Nose,” laughed Sorey.

Mikleo’s fingers moved down to Sorey’s neck. He paused, then drew back.

“Vio yi bis hapu xemmk,” he said.

“Vio... E,” said Sorey. _You, I._

“Xemmk,” repeated Mikleo. He turned his head and moved the hair off his neck. Three hardly visible slits crossed the side of his neck, bluish pink diagonal against his porcelain skin.

“Vio hapu xemmk,” said Sorey. “Gills.”

“Gills,” repeated Mikleo. “I have gills.”

“I do not have gills,” said Sorey.

“You... do not have, gills,” said Mikleo. “Vio yi bis hapu xemmk.”

“E yi bis hapu xemmk,” said Sorey slowly. “I do not have gills.”

“Hin yi vio d’wuashu obyuw’nasuw neshios xemmk,” Mikleo mumbled.

“That’s a little more than I can understand right now,” said Sorey.

Mikleo seemed to realize this and smiled shyly. Sorey dug his hands into the sand.

“Sand,” he said.

“Kaby,” said Mikleo.

They continued to teach each other vocabulary, repeating after each other, pointing at everything they could find within their sights until the sun set low in the sky.

“Will I see you again tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow,” repeated Mikleo.

“Yes, tomorrow,” said Sorey. “After the sun, _shu kob_ , goes down and comes back up.” He mimicked the motion of the sun moving down with his hand, then coming back up.

Mikleo’s eyes seemed to brighten. He pointed at the moon.

“Moon,” said Mikleo. He held up one finger. “One moon.”

“One moon,” said Sorey. “I can see you again in one moon. Tomorrow. Here? On this island?”

“One moon,” said Mikleo. “Here. Tomorrow. One moon.”

Sorey pushed his boat into the water, taking a careful step onboard and pushing off with the oars. Mikleo followed curiously, swimming beside the boat.

“Xiiyd’vu, Sorey.”

“Xiiyd’vu, Mikleo. Goodbye, until tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow.” Mikleo smiled softly before diving beneath the waves, his tail fin splashing the water behind him.

Sorey leaned back, rowing towards the mainland shore, his heart beating excitedly in his chest.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_His head pounded._

_Wrestling his squinted eyes open, he battled the sun with his lashes.  Somehow, against all odds, he had survived. He was alive._

_He lay on his back, breathing heavily. The last thing he remembered was sinking into the black water, unable to find his way to the surface. He wondered how on Earth he could have made it to the shore. He began to regain his faculties, taking notice of the sun and salt abrading his raw skin, and the rough sand against his back._

_He took as long as he needed before staggering to his feet, dragging his tired body towards the mainland._

 

 

 

* * *

  


 

 

Mikleo met him at his boat just before the island.

“Hello,” said Sorey.

“Hummi,” said Mikleo. “Hello.”

Sorey beamed an excited smile at his new friend as he beached his boat ashore. He had come home last night, not saying a word to anyone about Mikleo. Never in his life had he looked forward to meeting with someone as much as he had today. Mikleo seemed excited as well, despite the shyness of his coy smile. Sorey may have known him for one day, but what he discovered was kindness; a smart, resourceful, gentle being that rivalled, if not surpassed the best people he knew on the mainland. He may have only known Mikleo for a day, but he was certain he trusted him.

“I brought you some things today,” said Sorey. “Books. That way, you can learn to read.” He held one up in his hand. “Book.”

“Book,” repeated Mikleo. He curiously followed Sorey to the driftwood bench in the center of the small island, his tail slithering to carry him like a serpent in the sand. Sorey sat on the bench and patted the spot beside him. Mikleo propped himself onto the seat and leaned towards him, curious.

“This is a book,” said Sorey. It was a simple picture book with large printed letters of the alphabet.

“Book!” repeated Mikleo. He pointed to a drawing of the sun on the first few page. “Kob,” he said excitedly. A few droplets dripped onto the page, causing large dark spots to appear.

Sorey drew back and chuckled a nervous smile. “Be careful, you’re getting water on the pages.” He set the book aside.

The face Mikleo made was nearly enough to bring tears to his eyes. “Yey E yukswiv es?”

“Es'k igav,” said Sorey. “It’s okay. Stay here, just, stay for a second, okay?”

Mikleo’s expression was a pitiful one of sulking embarrassment. Sorey smiled to himself, his empathic heart wanting to comfort his new friend. He rummaged through his boat and quickly returned with a towel.

“Here,” said Sorey, draping the towel over Mikleo’s upper back and shoulders. “This is a towel. We’ll dry you off so you won’t get the books wet. Okay? Towel.”

“Towel,” he repeated pitifully. Sorey laughed as he rubbed the towel gently against Mikleo’s arms and hands. He loosely draped the towel in Mikleo’s lap, setting the book on it.

“See? You’re dry now. Dry. Now let’s get back to the book, shall we?”

Mikleo wrinkled his nose. “Dry. Igav tiw shu book?”

“Yes,” said Sorey. “Igav tiw shu book.” _Okay for the book._

He continued to flip through the pages of the picture book with Mikleo, teaching him the vocabulary of each item displayed and the shape of the words that went along with. He wondered if Mikleo had a written language where he was from, or if there was even a way to write underwater. The more they learned each other’s languages, the more they would have an  opportunity to ask each other to fill in the gaps of their cultures and histories.

“Here, you keep looking at the book,” said Sorey. “I’m going to set up my fishing pole.”

Mikleo watched him, confused.

“Stay,” said Sorey.

Mikleo huffed, flipping his drying hair behind his ear. Yesterday Sorey had discovered that as Mikleo’s hair dried it had become fluffy, soft near-white waves with aquamarine tips. It was unfairly beautiful; he couldn’t wait to see the reappearance of that lovely hair again today.

Smiling, he brought his fishing pole out from the boat, opening a box containing ice and a smaller container of chum.

“Krummk megu yuash,” said Mikleo.

“I don’t understand you,” called Sorey playfully, as he baited his line with chum. Mikleo’s eyes never wandered from him as he moved to the other side of the small island. He cast the line as far as he could, half-burying the handle of the pole in the sand before returning to sit by Mikleo.

“Nhas ek shas?” asked Mikleo.

“What is that?” asked Sorey. “It’s my fishing pole.”

“Fishing pole,” repeated Mikleo. He raised his hand and curved his pointer finger. “Nhas ek?”

“The hook? You were playing with it yesterday.” Sorey made the same curve with his finger. “Hook.”

Mikleo huffed. “Kuurk megu ab ebut’tulsepu rushiy it laslhebx tekh.”

“I still don’t understand you,” said Sorey. “Let’s read the book now, and I’ll show you what it does later.”

“Read book,” said Mikleo. He pointed at the words on a page.

Sorey read the book with Mikleo for dozens of minutes before he spotted the pole bouncing. He jumped up, grasping the pole excitedly from the sand, and began to spin the reel. Mikleo watched him carefully as Sorey brought in the line and claimed his prize; a small silver mackerel, no more than a hand’s width across. He excitedly pulled it off the hook and turned to show Mikleo.

Mikleo stifled a laugh through his nose, a smile wrinkling across his lips. The laughter grew louder as his amusement seemed to increase.

“What’s so funny?” asked Sorey, depositing the fish into the ice box on his boat.

Mikleo held out his hand, his thumb and pointer finger nearly touching. “Kramm. Kramm tekh.” He grinned. “Vio awu a fiiw hobsuw.”

“You’re calling my fish small, aren’t you?” Sorey put his hands on his hips. “Let’s see you do better.”

Mikleo set the book aside, very clearly having understood the call. He slid through the sand into the water and disappeared under the waves. The reappearance of his dry hair would have to wait.

Sorey huffed a laugh to himself in disbelief. It was his first catch of the day. Sure, it was a little small but it was more than enough for-

Mikleo burst through the surface of the waves triumphantly. He swam proudly ashore, a fish over twice the size of Sorey’s flopping wildly, held firmly in place in his mouth. He dropped the fish into his hands, slithering to Sorey.

“E ar shu dussuw hobsuw.”

“Okay, okay, you win this time,” said Sorey, gingerly taking the fish from his hands. He moved to the boat to put the fish in the ice box.

“Ah-” Mikleo whined.

“What is it?” asked Sorey.

Mikleo pointed at his open mouth.

“You want to eat it?”

“Eat,” said Mikleo.

“Alright,” said Sorey. “I could go for some sashimi.” He set the fish on top of the icebox, using it as a makeshift cutting board and producing a knife from a hidden compartment in the boat. Mikleo followed curiously, watching his every motion of the knife as he expertly fileted the fish, slicing the meat into thin, bite size morsels and pushing aside the remains.

“Eat up,” he said, lifting a morsel to show Mikleo, then depositing it into his mouth.

Mikleo apprehensively plucked a slice and pushed it into his mouth. He frowned.

“What?” asked Sorey. “I thought you wanted to eat.”

Mikleo’s lips formed an adorable pout. He pointed to the remains of the fish that Sorey had pushed aside; the head, connected to the skeleton, guts, and fins.

“You want to eat that?” asked Sorey. “Go for it.”

Mikleo’s smile brightened as he snatched the remains from the board. He slurped the guts from the center of the ribcage before moving to the head. Sorey tried his best not to stare, or judge.

“Best part,” said Mikleo.

Sorey wrinkled his nose and nodded. “Humans don’t usually eat those parts. So it’s all yours.”

Mikleo hummed. “Humans eat fish.”

“Yes,” said Sorey. “Humans eat fish.”

“You eat me?” asked Mikleo, pointing to his tail.

“No,” laughed Sorey. “I wouldn’t eat you. Would you eat me?”

Mikleo grinned, a few sharp fangs visible on the sides of his smile. “No. I wouldn’t eat Sorey.”

Sorey laughed. “Of course. You wouldn’t eat a friend.”

“Friend?”

“Yeah,” said Sorey. “You and I, we’re friends.”

“Friends,” said Mikleo. He nodded once, firmly. He took another bite of the sashimi before extending his arm towards Sorey, his hand in a fist. Sorey looked down at the fist, then up at Mikleo.

“Friends,” repeated Mikleo, bouncing his fist. Sorey made his own fist and brought it towards Mikleo’s. Mikleo moved his arm, pressing their wrists together.

“Friends,” agreed Sorey.

Mikleo seemed to approve.

They spent the rest of the afternoon reading the picture books together. That evening, Mikleo made Sorey promise once again that he would return tomorrow; in one moon.

  


 

* * *

 

  


Sorey gazed longingly out his bedroom window. His heart had dropped when the mornings dreariness descended into rain. He had hoped that the storm would let up at least by mid afternoon, but unfortunately it hadn’t. There would be no boating today.

  


 

* * *

 

  


Sorey arrived at the island early the next day, beaching the boat on the shore. He circled the small island looking for traces of his friend, and found none. He hoped nothing bad happened to him in the dangerous ocean.

He had brought a wooden chest, one waterproofed enough to store books in. Lugging it onto the island he pushed it beside the tree, picking a novel from the selection within. He had brought as many books were reasonable to carry today, mostly educational dictionaries and lower level reading. He had no sooner sat on the driftwood bench and opened the first page of his novel before being interrupted.

“One moon,” said Mikleo. “You said tomorrow. What happened to friend?”

“Mikleo!” Sorey sat up, setting his book aside. “You’re okay!”

“I’m okay?” asked Mikleo confused. He leaned back on his tail, curled in the sand beneath him. “You said one moon. You said tomorrow. Two moons passed, Sorey.” He held up two fingers. “Tomorrow, then tomorrow again.”

“Sorry I couldn’t come yesterday,” he said, scratching his head. “There was a storm, and-”

“Storm?” asked Mikleo.

“Here, I’ll-” Sorey shuffled through the chest and produced a picture book that had enough pictures of weather cycles to explain. “This is a storm, see?” He pointed to pictures of dark clouds. “This is rain.”

“I know what rain is, Sorey. We call it _wa’eb_. I said, what happened to friend? You said tomorrow. Then tomorrow, Sorey did not come.”

Sorey frowned. “It’s not safe for me to boat in the rain.”

“What is not safe?”

Sorey pursed his lips. “If my boat flips during a storm,” he made a motion with his hand, turning it over. “I could... drown.”

“What is _drown_?” asked Mikleo, somewhat exasperated.

Sorey looked up to the sky, then back down. He breathed in and out, obviously and loudly.

“I breathe air,” he said, motioning around himself. “Breathing.” He took another loud breath.

Mikleo raised an eyebrow.

Sorey pointed to the water. “I cannot breathe water. If I do not have air, I’ll drown.” He crossed his hands over his chest. He mimicked choking and closed his eyes.

When he reopened them Mikleo was much closer to him, looking at his neck.

“You do not have _xemmk_ ,” said Mikleo.

“Right,” said Sorey. “I don’t have gills. I can’t breathe water like you. I can’t breathe under the ocean.”

Mikleo reeled back, somewhat panicked. “Why boat? Why come to the ocean if you cannot breathe?”

“Relax,” laughed Sorey. “I’m not in danger. Look.” Sorey pulled his shirt off, stripping down to his swim trunks and wading into the water.

“ _Wait,_ ” said Mikleo. “Don’t drown.”

“I won’t drown. Look. I can hold my breath.”

Sorey puffed up his cheeks in an exaggerated demonstration and counted on his fingers. He counted to sixty, keeping his breath held above the water. Mikleo watched carefully, swimming around him and monitoring.

After sixty seconds he puffed out his held breath.

“That’s it?” asked Mikleo. “Sixty.”

“Yes,” said Sorey. “Longer than that is bad for me. I can hold my breath for sixty seconds.”

Mikleo pursed his lips and nodded a few times. It seemed he understood the danger that Sorey would have been in yesterday, his body language relaxing and forgiving him.

Sorey splashed him.

Mikleo gasped in surprise through Sorey’s laughter. They swam around each other, splashing and laughing until Sorey dove under the water. Mikleo followed, watching him carefully. Sorey re-emerged in a great splash of water to Mikleo’s visible relief.

“You are slow,” said Mikleo.

“Yeah,” said Sorey. “I don’t have fins like you.”

Mikleo appeared to be in thought. “Sixty seconds, yes?”

“Yeah, sixty seconds.”

“Can you...” Mikleo tapped his shoulder. Confused, Sorey tapped his own. Mikleo moved forward, gently taking Sorey’s wrist and pulling it towards himself. Sorey understood and grabbed Mikleo’s shoulder. Mikleo turned and positioned himself in front of Sorey, his back against Sorey’s front,  tapping his other shoulder. Sorey understood and gripped it gently as well. His skin was strangely soft, save for the few smooth scales on his arms. He began to swim along the surface of the water, his fins beating rapidly underneath them.

Mikleo was a very, very fast swimmer. Sorey held on tight, skimming through wave after wave. After a few exciting minutes of laughter, he slowed down.

“We go down,” said Mikleo.

“You’re going to dive?” asked Sorey.

“Yes. We dive. You, hold your breath. Sixty seconds?”

Sorey nodded and puffed up his cheeks. Mikleo hummed in agreement, and dove.

He was as fast descending the water as he had been traversing. He sunk quickly to depths Sorey could never have achieved on his own. Vivid reefs glimmered under the filtered light. Swarms of glimmering fish swam by, the ocean full of dangerous life. Never before had he felt smaller, or more alive. He tightened his grip around Mikleo.

Mikleo pointed somewhere in the depths. His fingertip led to what appeared to be the remains of an ancient, long since abandoned building. There was no mistaking it; these were ruins of an ancient civilization. He swam a bit closer before holding Sorey’s arms tightly around himself and swimming upwards. Sorey gasped a breath once they breached the surface, turning excitedly around Mikleo and treading water in front of him.

“Wow! There’s ruins of an ancient civilization down there! Is this documented? Does your civilization know anything about it? Oh wow... I wonder how old it is! It could be as old as the Era of-”

He was interrupted by the most delightful, sweetest laughter. Sorey looked up at Mikleo, smiling coyly, one hand over his mouth.

“You... can’t understand me, can you?” He paused. “Thank you. Thank you for swimming me out here. I would never have seen this without you.”

Mikleo smiled. “Do you have books with more like this?”

“Books about ancient civilizations? Sure! I’ll be sure to bring more next time I come by. I love history.”

“I would like to read about this,” said Mikleo.

Sorey didn’t realize until his hand was by Mikleo’s cheek that he had tucked his hair behind his ear. Blushing, he pulled away.

“I’d like to read about it with you too,” said Sorey, flushed with embarrassment.

Mikleo smiled sweetly. “Do you want to go back to the island?”

“Yes please,” said Sorey. “I couldn’t make it on my own.”

Clinging to Mikleo’s back as he swam he realized the truth of that statement; Mikleo could have left him out in the open water, effectively drowning him. Had Mikleo been a siren with nefarious desire in his heart, he would have long since been killed. He had put his trust to the test, Mikleo did not let him down. Instead, they had shared something great with each other, a small nugget of information on what Mikleo was interested in, something they could not have learned without trusting each other and taking the time to learn enough about each other’s languages.

They made it back to the island safely together.

“Tomorrow?”

Sorey shook his head no.

“I’m sorry. I have obligations to my family that I can’t get out of. I’m not going to be able to come back for three days.”

“Three? Three moons?” asked Mikleo.

“Yeah. Three moons.The day after the day after tomorrow. But I brought you books!” He pointed to the chest.

Mikleo huffed. “I will read, then you will come back in three moons.”

He was awfully cute when he got huffy. “Okay,” smiled Sorey, holding out his fist. “I promise.”

“Promise,” repeated Mikleo. He pushed his wrist against Sorey’s. “Be safe. Don’t drown.”

Sorey snorted a laugh. “I’ll be fine. Xiiyd’vu, goodbye.”

“Goodbye.”

  


 

* * *

 

  


“You called for me, your Highness?”

“Hey Rose,” said Sorey, sitting up on his bed. “I uh, wanted to ask if you could help me with something.”

“Of course, what’s going on?”

“Well,” started Sorey, pushing his two pointer fingers together. “I want to do something my dad won’t find out about. But I can’t do it without your help.”

“I’m your most trusted advisor, Sorey,” laughed Rose. “What do you need?”

“I want to have a cabin built. A real small one, I only need one bedroom.”

“Consider it done.”

“I have a... strange request, though.”

“And what would that be?”

“I want it built next to the grotto, and uh, so part of the floor can open up so I can fish from the bedroom.”

“You want to fish indoors, Sorey?”

“I mean, it’s a crazy idea, right?”

Rose rolled her eyes. “Well, you are the Prince, so it’s not that crazy a request. Besides, it’s not like you ask for much, other than to be left alone.”

“You’re the best, Rose.”

“Anything else I can help you with?”

He contemplated telling Rose everything. What he had with Mikleo was too delicate to discuss; as though the very idea of bringing it up would cause it to cease to exist.

“Yeah,” he said smiling. “You can have a good night. Thanks for all your help.”

“You’re welcome, your highness. Sleep well.”

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorey returned to the island on the third day. Mikleo was not there.

He wondered if it would be anything like the last time they had seen each other, Mikleo would turn up when he least expected with thinly disguised disappointment, ready to take him on another adventure.

Unfortunately it would be Sorey who was disappointed when the sun fell too low in the sky to stay. As he packed up his affects, depositing a few more books into the chest, he gazed upon the horizon.

Nothing - no one - was to be found.

Sighing, he pushed his boat off the island and rowed home.

  


 

 

* * *

 

  
  


The next day was another disappointing repeat. Sorey made it to the island as early as he could, laying on the driftwood bench with a book on his chest. He was unable to concentrate. Surely something must have happened to Mikleo.

_“What happened to friend?”_

The memory of his voice echoed. Was there a memory at all, or did he only exist in Sorey’s mind?

After another long uneventful day, Sorey packed up and went home.

  
  


 

* * *

  


 

 

The next day Sorey arrived to the island expecting the same crushing disappointment, butt continued to hope. Several hours passed before he set down his book and spotted what looked like it could have been silver hair among the waves.

He stood, hand shielding his eyes.

“Hey Mikleo, is that you?”

He waved crazily with no response. Squinting, It looked like it could have been Mikleo, yet he was unresponsive. If it was him, it would be very unusual behavior. His heart fearing the worst, he tore off his shirt and stripped to his swim trunks, diving in the water. He swam as fast as his arms and legs could carry him.

“Mikleo,” he said, meeting his friend in the water. “Mikleo, are you okay?”

Mikleo looked at him with sadness in his eyes.

“I’m sorry, friend,” he said. “I wanted to come, I wanted to, but, I’m sorry.”

“Hey, it’s alright,” said Sorey, his arms struggling to tread water in the waves. “I’m just glad to see you.”

Mikleo seemed to hold himself tightly and looked away.

“Is everything okay?”

Mikleo squinted and pursed his lips. His skin looked strangely flush.

“Are you sick?” asked Sorey. He moved forward, pressing his hand against Mikleo’s forehead. He wasn’t sure what to expect, or what the optimal temperature of a Merman was. Mikleo gently pulled on Sorey’s forearm, holding it against his cheek in a gesture that could only be interpreted as affectionate.

“Sorey,” he said. “I’m sorry.”

“Mikleo, what’s going on?”

Mikleo withdrew again, looking away.

“It’s alright, friend. You can tell me what’s bothering, you, if you want to. I just want to be there for you.”

“Sorey,” he said quietly. His face flushed. “Friend.”

“It’s alright,” said Sorey. “Whatever you need, I’m here for you.”

Mikleo’s eyes darted about. He huffed to himself in hesitation before pulling Sorey’s hand towards his shoulders as he had done a few days prior.

“Forty seconds,” he said. It seemed as though he had to choke the words out. “We dive.”

Sorey nodded, puffing up his cheeks to exaggerate his understanding and gripping Mikleo’s shoulders, clinging to his back. Without any additional warning, they plunged underwater.

The water was a rush of bubbles as Mikleo dove further into the depths, seemingly on a mission. They came to what appeared to be another land formation, a wall of ragged purple and brown rocks covered with barnacles and anemones. Mikleo dove under the formation into near darkness. Sorey held on tightly as there was nothing to keep him grounded but Mikleo; surely if he wanted to end Sorey’s life he had every opportunity to do so.

Somehow in the darkness, they surfaced. He felt Mikleo guiding them to what felt like a rocky shore, glad to have footing below him. He stayed in the waist-high water beside Mikleo. As his eyes began to adjust in the darkness he found that they were in a cave, bioluminescent creatures providing an unearthly glow of dim light, thin cracks of light eking illumination from far above.

Looking around he noticed what seemed to be broad lengths of kelp laid in a row, forming a sort of bedding, more comfortable than the rocky ground. He furrowed his brow.

“Mikleo, this place is beautiful. Is this your home?”

Mikleo held himself tightly and looked away. “No.”

He looked back at the bedding of kelp. “Your... nest?”

Mikleo hissed a loud sigh.

“You brought me here for something, right?” asked Sorey, his heart pounding in his chest, realizing there was no escape. “Can you tell me what it is?”

“Shek ek ebkabu,” muttered Mikleo. “Sheb’gebx vio niomy nabs si rasu nesh ru.”

“Hey,” said Sorey, in his most soothing voice. “It’s alright.” He knew when Mikleo became frustrated he tended to speak rapidly in his native tongue. It was best to practice patience.

“I am sorry,” said Mikleo. “I am sorry, Sorey.”

Sorey tried to ignore all the warning bells going off in his mind. Surely this would be how he died; swept to a secret underwater cave by a siren, never to be heard from again.

“It’s okay,” said Sorey. “ _Es'k igav._ ” He moved closer to Mikleo, placing an apprehensive hand on Mikleo’s arm. Mikleo raised his arm, still facing away. He seemed to be chewing on one of his knuckles.

He turned to face Sorey, that same sadness and desperation in his face.

“You are my friend, Sorey.”

“Yes,” said Sorey. “That’s right. You’re my friend.”

“Friend-friend. Good, good friend.”

“Yes,” agreed Sorey. “We’re best friends. I’d- I’d do anything for you.” He moved closer. “So please, just tell me what’s going on.”

Mikleo’s mouth opened as though he was going to speak. His lip quivered for a moment before he turned away again, chewing on his knuckle.

“Hey,” said Sorey as softly as possible. “ _Es'k igav._ I’m your friend.”

Mikleo turned to face him one more time, waist deep in the water. “I’m sorry,” he said in a near-whisper. He moved closer to Sorey, his hand closing in around Sorey’s wrist again, bringing it to his face. He sighed, rubbing Sorey’s forearm softly against his cheek again.

“I need,” he said softly.

“What do you need?” asked Sorey.

Sorey’s heart beat loudly in his ears. Another moment of hesitation he felt Mikleo’s knuckles touch his face in the darkness, then travel down to his neck. Curiously, they kept moving downward, across his chest, his tummy, sinking into the water. He hesitated for another moment before the palm of his hand pressed softly against Sorey’s crotch.

Confused, Sorey quirked an eyebrow.

Mikleo pulled his hand back.

“I need you,” he said, almost too quiet to hear. He brought his hand slowly back up to his face to continue chewing his knuckle.

Finally, it dawned on Sorey.

He had been right, this was a nest. It was likely some kind of natural instinct had guided Mikleo to finding and creating a safe place to mate. He wondered what had triggered this reaction in Mikleo, if it was his age or if he had some part in it. It was clearly biological, some part of Mikleo did not have control over what was happening to him. This must have been what was causing him anguish and distress. Mikleo was in heat.

Sorey had never truly felt attraction towards anything or anyone before. But when Mikleo had moved close to him, his cheek soft against his arm, his hand running down his body, something deep in his heart stirred. For the first time in his life after being touched, he longed for more.

He hadn’t lied when he told Mikleo he’d do anything for him.

“Okay,” said Sorey. “Tell me what you need me to do.”

“Sorey,” said Mikleo quietly. “I’m sorry.”

“Shh,” said Sorey, tugging on Mikleo’s arm, turning to face him. “It’s okay. Whatever you need,” he said, moving closer, “Whatever you want, I’ll do it for you.”

His hands moved to cradle Mikleo’s face, slow enough to show his intention. He held his face, marveling in how soft his flushed skin felt before finding Mikleo’s own drawing up his body, sliding around his neck, pulling them towards each other. Their faces moved closer, Sorey’s heart beating a forceful rhythm of warning as though to remind him of the claws on his fingertips, the sharpness of his teeth, and his finned, scaled, inhuman body.

To be cautious wasn’t something Sorey could live with. Not when Mikleo was the best thing to happen to him. He drew his fingers through the impossibly soft hairs at the base of Mikleo’s neck, pulled him close, and kissed him.

His lips were soft as his touch. Everything about Mikleo defied expectation. He was one glorious surprise after another, a much needed burst of color in his life. Sorey pulled away gently, his breath chasing the ghost of his touch.

“Sorey,” said Mikleo softly. They pushed their foreheads together, sharing the same, short breaths. Then they found themselves kissing again, hands carefully wandering each others bodies. Mikleo was firm and supple to the touch, his body shivering with each soft tickle Sorey dared to provoke from his body. Without warning, he pulled back.

“Mikleo,” said Sorey, in a lustful voice that surprised him. Mikleo pushed a hand on his chest before sliding out of the water, moving towards the kelp bedding. Sorey followed, sitting beside Mikleo as he rolled onto his stomach, facing away.

“Tell me what you need,” said Sorey, lying alongside him.

Mikleo whined softly.

Sorey’s hands touched the smooth skin of Mikleo’s back, running down the strong, defined muscle of his lats. His hands moved further down to where skin became scale, each raised bump a gemstone, set by a master jeweler in the canvas of his flawless skin. He indulged in this secret privilege, this honor of having his hands on a wild, mythical creature.

Mikleo whined again, his rear fin flexing.

Sorey’s fingertips brushed against the soft translucent skin of his fin, following down to the base that met against his rear. He paused, in panic, as he realized that the base of the fin concealed a slit. Here the gemstones of his scales parted, glittered by the shine of his slick.

“Need you,” whined Mikleo. “Need _you._ ”

His heart drummed in warning again. _This is where Mikleo wants you to fuck him._

“Alright,” said Sorey.

He froze in terror before thinking through the action. He had no knowledge of merman anatomy, whether there were barbs or teeth to be found within. Curiosity met his arousal, he decided to slide his finger further down, pushing between the slit.

His finger slid easily between the folds of his scales, flowing through the path of his slick, guided by his body deeper just inside his entrance.

Mikleo moaned and arched his back slightly. He felt the ring of his muscle closing against Sorey’s fingertip, rolling softly against him. Sorey flushed, imagining how the velvet soft, warm muscle of the inside of Mikleo would feel against his cock. His finger slid deeper inside, fingertip stroking against the decidedly inhuman creases and ridges he found. He felt the heat in his brain, arousal in the face of the insanity of the situation. He pushed another finger inside, only gently fighting the strong ring of Mikleo’s muscle to gain passage, guided by the slick produced by his body.

Another wonderful moan escaped Mikleo. His two fingers explored each sensitive ridge, seeking both danger and pleasure. He rotated his hand downwards facing Mikleo’s body and found an interesting spot deep within; something textured somewhat differently and sponge-like.

He had hardly begun exploring the new, interesting spot before Mikleo’s body tensed. He arched his back and let out a yelp. Sorey almost pulled out until he realized the clenching of the muscles against his fingers were a firm, gentle rolling, Mikleo’s body following the movement, echoed by broken moans. Sorey smiled pridefully, understanding simply that he had brought his friend to climax.

“Good?” he asked.

“Mhm,” Mikleo sighed. “Again. _More._ ”

Sorey nodded, determined. He pushed further inside Mikleo, tickling and caressing all the spots he could find. He reveled that every choked whine, every writhe of his body was caused by _him_ , luxuriating in the delight and pleasure that he lavished onto Mikleo. Pushing another finger inside he returned to the spot that had brought him success before, kneading against it with alternating amounts of pressure and speed, learning and memorizing each reaction.

Mikleo moved his body, rotating on his side. He took the opportunity to move closer to Mikleo, his thigh nudging against his tail. His other hand explored Mikleo’s body, his tummy, moving further down until he discovered why Mikleo had been obscuring his lower half.

He couldn’t quite see in the darkness but surely it was as it was in the back; scales parting to make way for nature, his exposed cock brushing against Sorey’s hand. Heat welled in his brain as he took hold of it, stroking gently. His cock was mostly humanoid from what he could feel. Thick columns of veins ran alongside the generous length. The tip seemed to be flatter and more flared, the base wider and thicker. Mikleo leaned back, the top of his head pushing against Sorey’s shoulder, panting and whining as Sorey worked him from both sides.

It didn’t take long to bring him to completion again, Sorey pleased to feel his spill over his hand and the textured rolling of muscle over his fingertips. He kissed his neck through his climax, satisfied when Mikleo’s writhing slowed to ragged breaths.

“Are you okay?” asked Sorey.

“Mmm,” said Mikleo. He shivered, leaning back against Sorey’s shoulder, returning kisses along his neck and jaw. He turned to face Sorey, his fingers finally sliding out.

“I need you,” said Mikleo.

Sorey took a deep breath and nodded. He reached down, somewhat hesitantly, shyly, before pulling his swim trunks off.

“Good,” said Mikleo, his eyes on Sorey’s erect cock. “ _Good._ ” The ghost of his breath traced Sorey’s jaw before reaching his lips, softly pressing against them. He rolled facing away again, his rear fin flexing and exposing his slit, glittering with slick.

“I can’t believe I’m gonna do this,” he said to himself. Never did he picture being with anyone, especially not with someone who wasn’t human. His mind flared hot with the idea, desire plotting in his mind. He swiped his fingers softly against Mikleo’s slit. Now that his eyes had adjusted to the light he could see he was swollen where his scales split, the pale bluish-pink of his exposed skin similar to his gills. With his fingers coated with slick, he stroked his own cock briefly before bringing it to Mikleo’s rear, aiming it towards his entrance, his own body singing with disbelief. The tip of his cock pushed forward, slowly breaching the glorious ring of his muscle, dancing along his inhuman ridges until he bottomed out, in as deep as his body could be.

“Sorey,” whined Mikleo, leaning backwards, the top of his head pushing against Sorey’s shoulder. “Mmm, So _rey_.”

He pushed one arm under Mikleo’s neck. Mikleo brought his own hands to Sorey’s and held it softly, stroking his knuckles against his fingertips. Sorey draped his other hand over Mikleo’s body, his hand sliding downwards and gaining hold of Mikleo’s cock.

He thrust, sliding outwards, chasing every ridge and sensation on the way back in. He felt a deep moan escape his lungs. The lava in his mind boiled hot, the roaring in his ears, deafening the moans and whines he earned from Mikleo.

“Mikleo,” he whined.

“Sorey,” moaned Mikleo.

“I’ve never felt this way about anyone,” Sorey babbled. “I think, I know we just met but, maybe, I might be in love with you.”

“Sorey,” moaned Mikleo. “More. _More._ ”

It was a lapse in judgment, saying something so finite, and referring to something Mikleo didn’t yet have the vocabulary for. He was logically thankful in the moment that he didn’t know what he had said, yet emotionally disappointed for not earning a response like he had been able to do with his body.

He remained gentle, controlled, his rolling motions matching with Mikleo’s writhing movement. They were together for as long as Sorey could last which was shamefully shorter than he would have preferred, but long enough to have met Mikleo in glorious, rolling climax together.

They collapsed against each other, Sorey holding Mikleo close, stroking his fingertips against the sparse scales of his arm.

“Good?” asked Sorey.

“Good,” responded Mikleo.

“Feel better?”

Mikleo nodded.

Sorey moved, preparing to pull out.

“No,” said Mikleo. “Stay.”

“You want me to stay inside you?” asked Sorey, his lips nudging against Mikleo’s neck, dangerously close to his gills.

Mikleo nodded in agreement. Sorey wrapped his arm around Mikleo tighter, pulling their bodies snugly together. Mikleo’s tail fin wrapped around his foot, flexing and running against his heel and toes. The motion soothed him, combined with the sound of their breathing and the exhaustion of their act, they found themselves soon asleep.

Sorey awoke after what must have been hours later. Stirring, he reveled in the softness of Mikleo’s wavy hair against his face.

“Hey,” he said softly.

“Hey,” said Mikleo in return. He rolled over to face Sorey, his knuckles caressing against his face. Sorey caught sight of one of his knuckles, swollen red and raw with what looked like bite marks.

“What happened here?” asked Sorey, taking hold of Mikleo’s hand.

“Before you,” said Mikleo softly. “It was not... easy to wait.”

Sorey pulled the hand towards his mouth and kissed the back of it. “Then don’t wait. I’ll do this for you whenever you need it. Okay?”

Mikleo blushed deeply and smiled shyly.

Sorey kissed his hand again. “It’s getting late. I hate to say it, but I should probably go.”

Mikleo nodded, the blink of his eyes showing his exhaustion. He sat up, slowly, stretching his arms and rolling his back. Sorey met him in the water, holding onto his back tightly, leaning flush against him for the first time, no longer concerned for his personal space. He closed his eyes as Mikleo dove them into the depths, feeling his back and tail muscles working in tandem together, propelling them through the water at high speed. After forty seconds they surfaced near the island. The sun hung low in the sky, he should have already left by now.

“Xiiyd’vu, goodbye,” said Sorey, kissing his hand once more from the boat. “I’ll see you again tomorrow. One moon. I promise.”

“Goodbye, Sorey,” said Mikleo, the sadness in his eyes now replaced with satisfied exhaustion.

Sorey’s heart pounded a strange rhythm as he rowed away from the island, away from Mikleo, and away from the unspoken parts of himself he left behind.

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

“Hummi,” said Sorey, meeting Mikleo at the boat before the island.

“Hello,” he responded, shyly.

It was their first time seeing each other after their lascivious afternoon together. Sorey felt it would be prudent to approach with caution; Mikleo may not have been himself yesterday. Or worse, he may have regrets. It was a good sign he met him there at all, and seemed to be in a cheerful enough disposition.

“What would you like to do today?” he asked kindly, beaching his boat.

“We can read,” said Mikleo. “I am tired, after... yesterday.”

Sorey smiled warmly. “Of course. Anything in particular you want to read?”

“Did you bring anything new? I read most of what you left.”

Sorey raised an eyebrow. “You did?”

“I did not see you for many moons,” said Mikleo.

“I’m impressed,” said Sorey. “Some of those were tough books.”

“Not too tough,” chuckled Mikleo. “Especially not the ones with pictures.”

Sorey raised his eyebrows. Maybe his vocabulary was better than he thought. Mikleo was smart enough with his own complicated language, and seemed motivated to learn.

“Sure, I brought some more books on ancient civilizations.” He pulled a few books from the boat and sat on the driftwood bench. Mikleo followed him as he cracked open the first book of his selection, setting it between them as he took a seat next to Sorey.

Was he sitting closer? His tail fin was flexing slowly against his foot. Had he always done that? He shook his head to clear his thoughts and pointed to the first sentence.

“These should still be pretty easy for you, but let me know if there are any words you don’t know, okay?”

“Okay,” nodded Mikleo.

He watched Mikleo’s finger dragging across certain words, tapping his dark clawed fingernail. The skin of his left pointer knuckle was still red with bite marks. He must have endured suffering on his own, driven to find some kind of relief, biting against his hand, writhing in his nest, his foreign body demanding satisfaction-

“Sorey?” asked Mikleo.

“Huh?”

“Next page?”

“Yeah, sorry.” He turned the page.

He was glad that Mikleo had turned to him for relief. He must not have had anyone else he could trust. Did Mikleo bond with him? Had he bonded with Mikleo? Were they now partners for life? Had Mikleo done this with anyone else before? Had there been someone before him that predated his actions? Would they have cared like he did, his arm supporting the weight of Mikleo’s neck, his hand instead of his travelling down his firm tummy; the hot, salacious slide inside his body, each textured ridge gliding across his-

“Sorey,” said Mikleo, with more urgency.

“Hm?”

“I might be in love with you.”

“What?” He froze, his heart pounding in his ears.

“I might be in love with you. You said it yesterday. What does it mean?”

He felt his face blossoming with heat.

“You remembered that I said that?”

“What does it mean?”

“Uhm,” he stammered. “Well, might is, well, maybe yes, maybe no, I mean, I don’t know.”

“What is in love?”

Sorey bit his lip and turned away.

“It’s when you care about someone a lot,” he said, his voice softening. “More than anyone else. When you want to spend all your time with someone. I’m not exactly sure, I... I’ve never been in love before.”

When he turned back to see Mikleo’s reaction, it was one of confusion, and horror.

“Don’t,” he said.

“Don’t what?” asked Sorey.

“Don’t be in love. _Don’t_.”

“I shouldn’t have said anything,” mumbled Sorey, under his breath. “Listen, I don’t mean anything by it, I mean, I _do_ , but I’m not sure, but I can’t really control how I feel-”

“Don’t, Sorey.”

“All I know,” he continued, voice shaking, “Is that yesterday was the most incredible day of my life, and I learned so much about myself, and I’ve never felt this way about anyone-”

“Stop,” repeated Mikleo. “Stop.”

“Mikleo, I... I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said it.”

“Sorey, please listen. You can’t, we can’t, there is no way for us to be together. We can’t see each other more than moments every few moons. It is no way to live. And you, you are human, and I am not.”

Sorey blinked. From the sounds of it, Mikleo had already thought about the possibility.

“And you have a life, out there on the land,” he continued. “I could never keep you from that.”

He searched Mikleo’s face.

“I have something to show you,” said Sorey. “Will you come with me on my boat?”

Mikleo huffed noisily.

“I trust you,” said Sorey. “Will you trust me?”

“Fine,” said Mikleo. “But whatever you show me will not change things.”

He helped Mikleo climb aboard his boat, fins tucked between the thwarts. It was somewhat of a tight fit, his tail would have been straddled by Sorey’s legs had they been any closer. He began to row.

Mikleo looked out onto the ocean. He leaned his face against his bored hand. “The boat is much slower than my swimming,” he commented.

“I don’t see you trying to help,” said Sorey, between rows.

Finally, they reached the grotto. “We’re here,” said Sorey. “The site of my future home.”

“You live in a cave?” asked Mikleo.

“No, look over there. See?” The plot of land adjacent to the grotto had already been cleared for his home, marked with several small orange flags and piles of lumber.

“Tell me what that is,” said Mikleo.

“I’m going to build a cabin,” said Sorey. “Right on the beach. And if it’s how I imagine, there will be a passage, just for you. And if you wanted, you could see me anytime.”

Mikleo seemed to be absorbing the information. Sorey brought his boat into the grotto, standing and tying it off to a makeshift dock, hopping off onto a rocky ledge. Mikleo followed, sliding off the boat into the water.

Sorey continued walking along the rocky ledge of the grotto, Mikleo following in the water alongside. The mouth of the cave opened to the sea, one side deep enough to swim, the other side accessible by the beach. Sorey waded into the water, sitting on the sand. Mikleo beached himself to sit beside Sorey. The gentle waves crested over their feet and fins.

“So what do you think?” asked Sorey.

Mikleo bit his lip and looked down.

“I suppose I could stay here too,” he said softly.

“I’m not asking you to move your home,” said Sorey. “That’s not why I’m showing this to you at all.”

The tip of Mikleo’s fin wrapped around Sorey’s little toe.

“The ocean is my home,” said Mikleo. “I could stay anywhere. Here is okay.”

“I mean, if you were to, then I could see you anytime I wanted, too.”

Mikleo hummed. “Can you put books in the cave?”

“Of course,” laughed Sorey. “We can make it into a whole library.”

Sorey scooted a bit closer to Mikleo. He moved slowly, his hand finding Mikleo’s, intertwining their fingers together.

“How do you feel today?” asked Sorey.

Mikleo looked out onto the ocean. “Better.”

“Good,” he said. The calming ocean waves reached forth, foaming across Sorey’s legs and Mikleo’s tail, leaving the sand beneath them darker in its wake.

“I’m sorry for what I said,” said Sorey. “I realized a lot of things yesterday that I hadn’t thought about before.”

Mikleo huffed a small laugh. “Me too.”

“It’s a little much to think about all at once. Overwhelming, even.”

“Yeah.”

Sorey felt his heart lightening. “If it’s okay with you, I’d like to continue to be your friend. And if something more happens between us, I’m okay with that too. We can take it slow.”

Mikleo said nothing.

“I really enjoy your company,” said Sorey, scooting closer ever so slightly. “And it’s true, you mean more to me than-”

“Sorey.”

“Hmm?”

“Shut up.”

Mikleo leaned his head on Sorey’s shoulder. His heart fluttered in his chest, light as a feather.

Maybe, just maybe, this might work out after all.

  


 

 

* * *

 

  
  


“Hummi, Mikleo.”

“Hello, Sorey. What did you bring me today?”

Sorey grinned, beaching his boat ashore the island.

“What makes you think I brought you something?” he asked.

“Please,” said Mikleo rolling his eyes. “You’ve brought me something every day for the last few weeks. You’re quite predictable.”

Sorey stifled a laugh. “Well if you’re going to be difficult, I’ll keep it for myself.”

“As if you could do that.”

“Maybe I will,” He laughed, taking a container out of the ice box on his boat.

“Let’s see you try,” said Mikleo, sliding up to Sorey. He tried to grasp the container out of Sorey’s hands. Sorey held it high, out of Mikleo’s shorter reach. Mikleo smirked, poking Sorey’s sides until he lowered his guard enough for him to snatch the container away.

“Hey! No fair! You fight dirty.”

“I fight to win,” said Mikleo, opening the box and claiming his prize. He examined the green orbs within, plucking one and popping it into his mouth. “What are these called?”

“Grapes,” said Sorey, sitting on the bench with a novel in his hand. “It’s another fruit, like the strawberries I brought you the other day.”

“I like it,” said Mikleo, eating another. He sat beside Sorey on the bench, placing the container between them.

“I thought you might,” said Sorey. “You seem to like everything sweet I bring you.”

“We don’t have much like that in the ocean,” said Mikleo, his tail fin wrapping around Sorey’s foot.

Sorey picked another grape from the container, his fingers brushing against Mikleo’s. His heart sped with joy; it was these small, illicit touches that he looked forward to, day in and day out.

“Can you bring more cookies tomorrow?”

“I’ll try,” said Sorey, opening the novel and sliding a bookmark to the side.

Mikleo hummed. “Here,” he said, pointing to a sentence. “This is where we left off.”

Mikleo’s understanding of vocabulary was incredible for only having begun learning his language two months ago. More than anything he struggled with concepts of human structures and social constructs. Each circumstance required Sorey explain while Mikleo both marveled in the ridiculous nature of human society, and the lonely parallel of his own. Mikleo’s family had all either migrated or passed away, leaving him with very little interaction before having met Sorey. It had been a lonely life, hunting and surviving. He had been told by every merperson he met that humans were dangerous and to stay away. Sorey knew that even though he had proven to Mikleo that he had no intent to harm him, it didn’t speak to the entirety of his society. Humans were dangerous, and Mikleo should be protected from them at all costs.

“How is the construction?” asked Mikleo.

Sorey hummed. “It’s about halfway done. Another two months or so.”

“Good,” said Mikleo. “Then I will be able to have cookies whenever I want.”

Sorey snorted. “That’s... not how it works.”

“Oh? Isn’t it?”

“Well yeah,” said Sorey, scratching his head. “First you have to mix the ingredients together, then you have to bake them.”

“And would you not bake them for me?”

“In exchange for?”

“Bigger fish than you can catch yourself.”

“Take it back,” said Sorey. “I’m a fine fisherman. Especially when _someone_ doesn’t eat the bait off my line.” He poked Mikleo’s side to punctuate his statement.

“You were using cheese, how could I resist?”

“Then I guess I caught the biggest fish of them all,” he said coyly.

Mikleo snorted and poked his side in retaliation. Pokes escalated to shoves and tickles, each touch a thinly veiled excuse to feel each other’s strong bodies.

“Fine,” laughed Mikleo. “Just bring something good tomorrow. Please.”

“I’ll try,” said Sorey, smiling at Mikleo. That laughter was music to his ears. He gazed for a moment at Mikleo’s adorable, pouty lips. How he wished that he could kiss them once again, a softness that defied expectation. They weren’t ready for that, not yet. His eyes caught Mikleo’s before he turned, a hot blush rising to his cheeks.

“Shall we continue reading?” asked Mikleo.

Sorey hummed in agreement, wondering if he had been caught, and if it would be so bad if that were the truth.

“Of course,” he said.

That night, he dreamed not for the first time of the life they might have together. Maybe, just maybe seeing more of each other would be enough to prove to themselves that it could work. And then, Sorey’s dreams could come true.

  


 

 


	5. Chapter 5

“It’s getting late,” said Sorey. “I should go.”

Mikleo closed their book in a huff. “I wish you didn’t have to.”

“Me too.” Sorey tapped his chin. “Well what if... What if I didn’t have to?”

“It’s late,” said Mikleo. “It’s not safe for you to travel in the dark.”

“Wait, but...” Sorey stood. “What if I could stay overnight? With you?”

“Stay overnight?”

“Yeah!”

“You would want to spend the night?” asked Mikleo.

“Well, sure. It would be fun!”

“With me? Together?” 

Sorey scratched the back of his head. “Well... yeah. I mean, I can’t do it tonight because we don’t have a tent with us or anything, but we could plan to do it tomorrow. There’s an estuary not far from here where the water goes inland, to the Southeast.” Sorey pursed his lips. “Do you use cardinal directions? How would I tell you where?”

Mikleo laughed. “I understand directions. We sea folk have used the stars to navigate for a long time. It’s just a matter of putting your words into mine.” 

A smile grew on Sorey’s face. “Oh, that’s awesome! Maybe you can show me? I mean, we’ve never been able to hang out at nighttime. This is gonna be so cool! You and me, camping by the ocean, I can’t wait!”

Mikleo smiled shyly. “Neither can I.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

  


“Hey!” said Sorey, waving. “You found the campsite!”

“Hey,” said Mikleo, beaching himself on the coast. “This is a good spot, it’s very private.”

Sorey grinned, unloading his large backpack. “I thought so too. There’s lots of tree cover.”

“I don’t spend much time inland,” said Mikleo, wriggling his body further towards the grassy clearing. “As you can imagine.”

“I figured you hadn’t been camping before,” said Sorey with a grin. “Here, let me show you how to set up the tent.”

Mikleo helped as much as he could, fascinated by the tent and the eventual campfire. Sorey grilled them sweetfish with sea salt, a simple yet delicious meal. Even though Mikleo often teased him about cooking meat, he could not deny the value it added to this meal. It wasn’t the first time Mikleo had seen a fire but was still enthused, respectful of the control Sorey seemed to have over it. 

After many failed attempts, Mikleo successfully learned how to roast the perfect marshmallow. Typically a fast learner, Sorey suspected his failures might be on purpose; an excuse to eat the extra. Sorey had planned ahead for such an event and brought more marshmallows than necessary in case of such an occasion.

Most of the day was spent reading and enjoying good conversation, as was typical of them. The afternoon grew into evening, the sun sinking behind the clouds. When the light became too dim to read, Sorey set aside their book and leaned back, wordless. They both understood this was now a stolen moment, one they both worked hard to earn with each other.

“Over there, just above the horizon,” said Mikleo.

“Hmm?”

“Maotelus. In the _Biw’sh_ sky _._ ”

“That’s the North star!” Sorey perked up excitedly. 

“Mmm,” agreed Mikleo, nodding. “The hilt of Musiphe’s Sword. See there?”

“Is that the blade there? That totally does look like a sword, no way!”

Mikleo hummed again. “When it grows darker, the other side of the sky holds the Bow of Amenoch. In the _Kiosh_.” He pointed towards the South.

“Then we’ll have to stay here until it gets darker, huh?” asked Sorey.

“Guess so.” He rested his head on Sorey’s shoulder, his soft hair brushing against Sorey’s ear. Sorey wondered when Mikleo had inched near enough to do so, close enough he could hear his content breathing. He wondered if it would be unwelcome to reach his arm around his friend to hold him closer. 

“The names of your constellations are different than what I know,” said Sorey. “How did you learn of them?”

“I noticed that, in your books.” He leaned up, his eyes flashing towards Sorey’s before averting. “My... mother taught me.”

“Your mother,” repeated Sorey.

“Yes. She taught me many things. How to speak, how to hunt. She taught me how to navigate with the stars.”

“She sounds wonderful,” said Sorey.

“She was.”

“Oh,” he said softly. “I’m... sorry.” 

Mikleo exhaled slowly. “It was many, many moons ago. It was a shark,” he said, shakily. “I saw it happen. The ocean can be a very dangerous place.”

“I’m so sorry for your loss,” said Sorey. His hand found Mikleo’s, squeezing it softly. 

“I consider myself lucky,” he said with a sad laugh. “I was able to get away. It was like she was protecting me. By letting herself- She-”

“Hey, it’s alright,” interrupted Sorey. “You don’t have to talk about it.” He paused. “She sounds like an amazing person.”

Mikleo nodded slowly. “Tell me about your mother.”

“Oh,” said Sorey, somewhat surprised. “I... never got to know my mother. She died when I was very young.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. Did... did your father raise you?’

“No, he was never in the picture. My mother married my step-father soon after I was born. I think she knew something was wrong with her, and wanted to be sure I’d be taken care of after she was gone. I had a nanny growing up, and learned most things in school and tutoring.”

“What about your step-father?”

“He was too busy for me.” He shifted uncomfortably. “My mother thought she was making sure I’d have everything I’d need in life by marrying him. But the truth is, he’s the reason I want to run away. He’s the one that wants me to be... someone I’m not.”

“Can’t you just say no?”

“It’s not that easy,” said Sorey. “Human life can be complicated. I wish... I wish I could just run away with you.”

Mikleo choked a laugh. “That wouldn’t work very well, would it?”

“I mean,” Sorey blushed. “I’m hoping the cabin I’m building will be a first step away from him, and let us live together. But really, my goal is to run away. I want to build a home far, far away from here where he can never find me.” He squeezed Mikleo’s hand. “With you, if you’d want to come, of course.”

Mikleo hummed. “Would there be s’mores?”

“All the s’mores you can eat,” laughed Sorey. “We could fish in the day, and read books together in the candlelight.”

The fire crackled between them. Dusk had long turned to nightfall, the stars glittering brightly above.

“It’s late,” said Sorey. “I should go to bed.” He unravelled himself from Mikleo to stand, pouring sand onto the campfire until it went out. Mikleo watched him with curious eyes.

“Well... good night,” he said awkwardly, before retreating into his tent.

He unrolled his bedsheets, creating his impromptu bed. Today had been a wonderful day spent with Mikleo and away from his responsibilities. Seeing him in a new environment was intriguing, watching his curious nature unravel each human custom and mystery. He dressed down to his underwear and tucked himself into the makeshift bed, the top sheet thin enough to keep him cool in the summer heat.

No sooner had he pulled the sheet over his body did he hear a rustling from his tent flaps. Before he could react, he heard and felt someone entering his tent.

“Mikleo? Is that you?”

“Hey,” said Mikleo, closing the flaps behind himself. “This is nice. No wind, like a small cave.”

“Yeah,” said Sorey, somewhat confused.

“Where can I sleep?”

“Wha?” Sorey furrowed his brows. “You’re sleeping in here?”

“Oh.” There was a pause. “Then... what did you mean?”

“Huh?”

“You said you wanted to spend the night together?” asked Mikleo.

He blinked. “I... thought we already did?”

Mikleo huffed a sigh. “Nevermind. I can go.”

“No, no, let me just-” He lifted the sheet. “I didn’t know you meant like, together in the same place together.” 

“Sorey, you’re hopeless.”

“I- oh.” His words were interrupted by Mikleo sliding into the sheets, his tail pushing between Sorey’s knees. Mikleo’s fin wriggled and wrapped around his feet. “Hi.”

Mikleo rested his neck on Sorey’s arm. “Too close?”

“Not at all,” said Sorey, his heart racing. 

Mikleo hummed, sitting up. Sorey watched his silhouette lift his arms, tugging at something on his head, causing a cascade of loose hair over his shoulders. Mikleo had never let his hair down around him before. He laid back down, his soft hair tickling Sorey’s arm.

“Really, what did you think I meant?”

“I don’t know! I guess I just didn’t think. I thought you’d go off and sleep in the water or something, like you usually do.”

Mikleo snorted.

“Alright, I’m sorry,” said Sorey. “Just tell me when I’m being an idiot next time.”

“Mmm,” hummed Mikleo, stretching his body before settling against Sorey. “You’re warm.” 

“And you’re nice and cool,” said Sorey, his words slow and cautious. “It feels good.”

“Yeah,” mumbled Mikleo. “Xiiyb’exhs.” _Good night._

“Xiiyb’exhs, Mikleo.”

The next morning Sorey awoke to find Mikleo using his shoulder as a pillow, his mouth slightly open against his chest. His soft, silvery hair cascaded across the both of them. Seeing him there made him giddy. Watching him sleep, a slew of words crossed his mind Lucky. Magnificent. Radiant. _Beautiful_. He sighed softly, his heart skipping a beat. He wondered if he should dare to touch Mikleo’s hair. He settled on watching, just for today.

Mikleo awoke after far too short a time. He stretched, making soft waking sounds deep in his throat.

“Good morning,” said Sorey. “Did you sleep well?”

Mikleo sat up, slowly blinking his sleepy violet eyes. His hair was positively everywhere. It was _stunning_.

“Morning,” said Mikleo, rubbing his eyes. “It’s late.”

“Late?” asked Sorey.

Mikleo nodded and hummed. “I’m usually up much earlier.”

“Then I must have been a pretty comfortable pillow,” said Sorey, smugly. Mikleo raised an eyebrow, softly kicking his tail against Sorey’s lower legs.

“What’re we doing today?” he asked sleepily, wrangling his wild hair and tying it up.

“Well, we’ve got to tear down camp,” said Sorey. “And then... I have to go. My family’s having this thing in the middle of the day. But I can come back tomorrow.”

“To the island?”

“Yeah,” said Sorey.

Mikleo flopped back against Sorey, using his arm as a pillow again.

“I guess we can sleep in a little longer.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Another trip or two on the boat should do it,” said Sorey. “Can you believe how many books we had on the island?”

“When you put them on a shelf it does seem like a lot more.”

“Mmm,” mumbled Sorey, around a nail he had placed between his lips. “Hold this board for me here?”

Mikleo obliged and held the board in place. Sorey expertly hammered the nail, creating another shelf in their makeshift grotto library.

He stood back, admiring his work. “Only a few more days now.” 

Only a few more days stood between he and Mikleo living together, spending all the time they could with each other. That was the next step between them, wasn’t it? It would be far more permanent than their weekly camping trips. He would have time to attend all his family’s events and return in time to see Mikleo all in the same day. 

Sorey stole a glance at Mikleo, his eyes focused on his lips. Those impossibly soft lips that he possessed, that he had yearned to kiss again for weeks- no, months now.

Mikleo’s eyes met his briefly before they both looked away from each other, caught in their own embarrassed blushes.

“So... Have you seen the cabin yet?” asked Mikleo.

“Yeah,” said Sorey. “It’s nothing extravagant, but it’s exactly what I wanted. You’ll love it, I promise.”

“Is it better than camping?”

“Much better,” said Sorey. 

“That’s gonna be hard to beat,” said Mikleo. 

Sorey smiled and laughed. “Just you wait until you get a full night of sleep on a real bed. Then you’ll know what you’ve been missing.”

Mikleo rolled his eyes. “Nothing beats the weightlessness of sleeping underwater.”

“We’ll see,” said Sorey. “You wanna head back to the island for another batch of books?”

“I’ll meet you there,” said Mikleo, sliding into the water with a grin.

  


 

* * *

 

  


Sorey excitedly opened the hatch in the floor of his new cabin bedroom, revealing the water below. He sat on a towel, dipping his ankles into the water. Soon, a familiar breach of silvered hair broke through the surface as Mikleo found his way.

“You made it!” exclaimed Sorey. “So, what do you think?”

Mikleo glanced around the room. “Interesting,” he said. “Very interesting.” He pulled himself up and through the hatch, sitting on the floor beside Sorey. Sorey pulled the towel over Mikleo’s shoulders.

“What’s so interesting about it?”

“Everything is so square. And there’s things I don’t know the names of in here,” he said, drying his hair on the towel. “For example, what’s this?” he asked, pointing at the floor.

“That’s wood flooring,” said Sorey. “It’s been treated to be waterproof.”

Mikleo hummed. “And what’s that?” He pointed at the furniture.

“A nightstand,” he said. “And a chest of drawers. And that’s a desk, over there.”

“Nightstand,” he repeated. He pointed across the room. “Is that the bed?” 

“Sure is,” said Sorey. “It’s super soft! Let me help you up onto it.”

Mikleo smiled shyly and raised his hands. Sorey lifted him out of the hatch with both arms and kicked it shut, helping Mikleo on the bed. He pressed against the mattress with both hands, nodding in delight at the softness.

“This _is_ nice,” he said.

“Yeah,” said Sorey, sitting on the bed beside him.

Mikleo inched closer.

“Really nice,” he said.

“Yeah,” repeated Sorey.

Mikleo raised his hand apprehensively. He lifted his dark clawed pointer finger and pressed it under Sorey’s chin, raising it. He then drew his hand back, pursing his lips and looking away.

“What’s on your mind?” asked Sorey.

Mikleo smiled briefly. “I can stay here tonight?”

“Yeah, if you want to.”

“Do _you_ want me to?”

“Yes,” said Sorey, without hesitation. “Of course.”

“Every night?”

“Every night.”

“You won’t get sick of me?”

Sorey laughed. “You won’t get sick of _me_?”

Mikleo chuckled in response. He peeked up at Sorey, shyly. “This is really it, then.” His hand found Sorey’s. “This could be home.”

Sorey’s heart beat faster. “Yeah,” he choked.

“And you don’t mind being close?”

Sorey inched nearer as well. His pants clad thigh pressed against Mikleo’s tail. “Not at all. I’m happy you trust me as much as you do. I... want to be close to you, too.”

Mikleo squeezed his hand. He averted his eyes and shyly smiled before looking up at Sorey.

“Sorey, there’s something I want to tell you,” said Mikleo. He licked his lips slowly, biting his lower lip on the intake.

“You can tell me anything,” said Sorey hopefully.

Mikleo took a deep breath. He opened his mouth to speak, then closed it. He frowned, furrowing his brows. His hand released from Sorey’s, moving to his stomach as he bent forward. His tail fin bent upwards as Mikleo held his stomach tighter.

“What’s wrong?” asked Sorey.

“Nothing, it’s just-” Mikleo winced. “Oh no. Not now. Please, not now.”

“Are you okay? Can I get you anything?”

“Ngh- Sorey, what phase is the moon?”

“Uhm-” Sorey lept off the bed and moved to his desk, pulling an almanac off a nearby shelf. He flipped the pages, finding today’s date. “It’s a new moon,” he said. “Why?”

“How could I lose track- I have to go,” said Mikleo. He managed to slide his tail fin off the side of the bed before he doubled over again.

“But you just got here,” said Sorey kindly, sitting beside him. “What’s going on? Are you alright?”

Mikleo looked up at him before drawing a knuckle into his mouth, biting down on it.

“Ohhhh,” he said softly in recognition.

“I can’t be here for this,” said Mikleo, his hair falling over his eyes. “I have to go.”

“Hey,” said Sorey. “I promised I’d be there for the next one. I don’t want you to suffer, not even for a moment.”

“There’s still time. I can make it out of here.”

“Hey, are you listening? I said I don’t-”

“Absolutely not,” said Mikleo. He let out a helpless whine. “We were doing so well, too.  Now I have to question if my thoughts and... feelings are my own or if they’ve been compromised from... this.”

Sorey daringly ran his finger up Mikleo’s spine. Mikleo shrugged involuntarily, shivering at the simple touch. “We don’t have to figure that out today,” offered Sorey. “I think we’re both waiting for the time to be right, aren’t we?” Sorey pursed his lip. “Is... that what you were going to tell me?”

Mikleo bit harder on his knuckle. Sorey tugged at the hand in his mouth, pulling it out. He hadn’t yet broken the skin. Mikleo shut his eyes tightly and looked away. He wrestled his hand back away from Sorey, chewing on his knuckle again. 

“We don’t have to decide anything now,” said Sorey. “But there’s no way I’m letting you go through your heat alone.”

“No,” mumbled Mikleo. “I’m not subjecting you to that again.” 

“Subjecting me? Mikleo, I enjoyed every moment of it.” Sorey frowned. “I thought you did too.”

“How could you enjoy it? What I put you through was traumatic.”

“Traumatic? Did... did I hurt you?”

Mikleo blushed and looked away. “No.”

Sorey frowned. “I thought I did pretty good.”

“Don’t you get it?” asked Mikleo. “We only knew each other for a couple of days before I lost my mind and demanded you _do_ that. It was an insane thing to ask. I wanted to forget that I did that to you. The more I remember what I did, the more upset I get with myself.”

“Hey,” said Sorey softly. “You trusted me enough to ask. That meant everything. You might be trying to forget, but I cherished every moment.”

Mikleo whimpered. “I hardly knew you.” His hand dropped from his mouth.

“And now it’s been four months,” said Sorey. “We know each other a lot better now.”

“Still, I can’t expect you to do that for me.”

“Mikleo, are you kidding me? Please don’t take this the wrong way, but I’ve been hoping you’d ask me again.”

“What?! Why would you want to?”

“It was a lot of fun,” said Sorey shyly. “Being able to touch you. And it was... very pleasurable for me, too.” 

Mikleo frowned. “Huh?”

Sorey blushed thoroughly. “It felt really good for me.”

Mikelo shook his head. “That’s not possible.”

“Huh?” It was Sorey’s turn to be confused.

“If that were true, you would have- I did, three times, and you, only once.”

Sorey snorted a laugh. “Mikleo, you were in heat. And we could hardly talk to each other back then.” He scratched his head. “I think our anatomy’s a little different too. But one thing’s for sure; I think about it all the time, how good it was and how good it felt to make you feel good too.” He exhaled a small laugh. “I... I _want_ you.” 

Mikleo lowered his shoulders slightly in defeat. “It’s not going to be like last time.”

“What’s different?”

“You were with me only for the very end,” said Mikleo. “It’s going to be much longer.”

“How long will it last?”

“Three moons,” choked Mikleo.

“Three moons,” repeated Sorey.

Mikleo nodded.

“You suffered alone for three whole moons last time?”

“It was my first heat,” he said. “I just wanted it to go away.”

“Oh, Mikleo,” he said softly. Sorey leaned his head against his shoulder. “Does that mean... I was your first?”

Mikleo nodded gently.

“You were my first too,” Sorey said quietly.

“I was?”

“Yeah.”

“I didn’t expect that,” said Mikleo.

“Me neither.” Sorey quirked an eyebrow. “So... three whole moons, huh?”

Mikleo blushed. “We don’t have to do it the entire time.”

“What if I want to try?”

“Then we would both be exhausted,” laughed Mikleo. “We should pace ourselves.”

“Pace ourselves,” repeated Sorey. “So we should start slow.”

Mikleo hummed in agreement. Sorey cautiously lifted his hand, resting his fingertips on Mikleo’s cheek, testing his consent. Mikleo leaned against it, needy, blinking slowly. Sorey’s hand travelled further back, brushing against the soft hairs of the back of his neck. How he had missed this feeling, watching Mikleo’s chin raising and relaxing against him. But this time, he would get to witness his full, slow unravelling.

Sorey leaned forward, letting his eyes close as he moved in. Their lips pressed together slowly in a subdued kiss. They broke apart, only to move towards each other a fraction of a moment later, resuming their kiss.

“I missed this so much,” said Sorey, pressing his forehead against Mikleo’s.

“Me too,” admitted Mikleo.

He smiled before kissing his friend once more, his wettened lips impossibly soft.

Sorey hummed. “How long do we have before it hits?”

“A little while.”

Sorey patted the bed. “Do you want to lay down and read for a while then?”

Mikleo shook his head no. Instead, he gripped Sorey’s shoulder, shoving him firmly down towards the bed. Before he could protest Mikleo was on top of him, his tail between Sorey’s legs, their chests pressed together.

“Before I lose my mind,” he said, “Before it’s not my decision. I want to.”

Sorey laughed, cocking an eyebrow. “You’re sure it hasn’t hit yet?”

“Shut up,” said Mikleo, his tail writhing firmly between Sorey’s thighs. 

“Do we have time to go slow?” asked Sorey coyly, his knuckles brushing against Mikleo’s ticklish flank.

“I’d like that,” said Mikleo with a ticklish shiver, his silver hair cascading over one shoulder.

Sorey was more than pleased to be pressed into the mattress under Mikleo’s weight. His fingers wandered the soft skin of his waist, enamored by each poignant scale at the transition of his body. Their kisses stayed slow and deep until the flare of temptation rose, daring nips and bites at each others ears and necks. Mikleo’s hand moved down Sorey’s chest, clumsily unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it open. Sorey helped him with the rest of his clothing until finally, he lay naked beneath him.

It was a great relief to have Mikleo’s bare skin against his again, chest to chest. Mikleo’s cock rubbed against his own, his grinding cycling between textures of soft skin and smooth scales. He grinned, wondering if Mikleo would be as quick to climax again, and if the friction between them now would be enough to set him off. His hands gripped against Mikleo’s rear, pulling him tighter and earning him a moan. His fingers traced beneath his fin, searching for the breach between his scales where he would be opened soon enough.

“Sorey,” he whined, rolling to his side, still facing Sorey. 

“Mmm?” asked Sorey, his hand tracing along Mikleo’s hipbone. He looked down at Mikleo’s hard cock. It was as he remembered in the dim light, soft skin dotted with hues of pink and blue, here he could get a better look. He noticed in his peripherals Mikleo was looking at him, too. 

"It doesn't bother you that we're different?" asked Mikleo. 

Sorey ran his fingertips on the underside of Mikleo's cock, the skin textured like fine velvet.  "Not that different," he said, softly stroking Mikleo’s cock with his palm.

"I don't scare you at all?" he asked, trembling.

“We could both be dangerous to each other,” countered Sorey. “But we choose not to be. So I’m not scared of you.”

Mikleo apprehensively reached his hand forward, delicately moving his palm to Sorey’s cock. Sorey’s heart pounded at the sight of his dark, sharp nails closing around his most sensitive parts. Mikleo moved carefully, stroking with all the honest tenderness Sorey had now come to expect. He leaned back and tightened his own grip on Mikleo’s cock, stroking more firmly, pleased when Mikleo reciprocated. His breaths shuddered, deepening with their pleasure. Their mutual climax came shortly, the air resonating their whines and moans, spilling over each others hands. 

Before Sorey could react Mikleo rolled on top of him again, demanding needy kisses and pressing him into the mattress, his tail grinding between his legs.

“Is this still you?” asked Sorey through pleased laughter, “Or did it start?”

Mikleo chuckled into Sorey’s neck, teasing his ear with his sharp teeth. “Touch me,” he asked, his voice dripping with need.

Sorey obliged, his hand moving down to Mikleo’s body to beneath his rear fin. His fingers nudged between his breached scales, finding the ring of muscle, already glistened with slick. He pressed one finger inside him first, slowly exploring his inhuman creases and ridges. Mikleo moaned against his neck, grinding his front against Sorey’s. A second finger joined, curving and pressing against his sensitive spot. He moved carefully as Mikleo thrust against him steadily until he was gasping and coming.

“I love doing this for you,” he whispered into Mikleo’s ear as he collapsed against him. 

“Sorey,” he whined as he pulled his fingers out of him. Sorey hopped up from the bed, returning with a towel. He cleaned the both of them off, Mikleo rolling onto his back with his generous cock leaning against his tummy.

“More,” he said softly.

“I’m not hard yet,” said Sorey. “But I could do this instead.”

Mikleo watched him curiously as he crawled across the bed. His hands stroked Mikleo’s cock before he lowered his head, his lips and tongue tasting the tip.

Mikleo abruptly sat up, gripping the sheets beneath them, startled. He watched intently as Sorey continued moving slowly and carefully. He moved his tongue down the shaft of his cock, the wide tip pressing against the top of his mouth. Mikleo seemed to relax, shuddering soft moans and grinding his hips against Sorey’s mouth. It wasn’t long before his hands found Sorey’s head, grasping at his hair and pressing him deeper into his throat. His pleasure filled moans filled the air like a song as Sorey once again brought him to climax, swallowing his spill.

After Mikleo caught his breath, he spoke. “I thought you were going to bite it off.”

Sorey chortled. “Sorry, I guess I should have given you more warning. Did it feel good?”

“Yeah,” he said, lustfully. “Are you hard yet?”

“I am.”

Mikleo rolled to his side, his rear fin flaring. Sorey wasted no time positioning himself, gripping his hips and pushing his cock inside. Despite the copious slick guiding him, it felt uncomfortably tight compared to last time. Mikleo seemed to whine in agreement. Sorey paused his movement, waiting for Mikleo’s body to adjust.

“It’s okay,” said Sorey. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I know, but I want it so bad,” said Mikleo. “I want you.”

“I want you too,” he whispered into Mikleo’s ear. “I’ve wanted this so much.”

Mikleo’s hand found his as he pulled it up to his strangely soft lips, peppering it with shaking kisses. Sorey waited until his breaths evened, thrusting slowly at first, then increasing his speed with confident rhythm. He aimed for the sensitive spot within Mikleo, his textures catching gloriously against his cock. He had waited so long to hear those soft sounds of pleasure coming from deep within Mikleo’s throat, his half internalized moans, the feel of his smooth scales pressing and thrusting in time with his body. It didn’t take both of them long to find climax with each other once again.

He moved to pull out, but Mikleo stopped him with a whine and tug on his arm. He stayed inside the best he could, holding Mikleo close, pressing a kiss to the back of his head. Mikleo sighed in contentment.

“We should rest,” said Mikleo.

Sorey laughed softly. “Pacing ourselves, right.” He snuggled against Mikleo’s hair, his exhausted body finding sleep quickly.

Hours later, he slowly woke to a pleasurable sensation, something soft and wet on his cock. He slowly blinked his eyes open. He sat up to see Mikleo perched between his legs, his tail curled behind him. His dark clawed hand was softly gripping Sorey’s cock, the head of which was within his mouth.

Terror gripped Sorey as he thought of the sharp teeth that were only a hair's breadth away. Then he remembered; Mikleo thought the same of him, that he was equally dangerous. They had the same fears of each other, yet their trust had grown deep. He panted, spreading his thighs apart, letting his cock press further within Mikleo’s throat. 

He wasn’t sure if the things that Mikleo was doing with his tongue were things a human would have been capable of. It didn’t matter in the moment, all that mattered was that it felt good and that he would most certainly reach climax soon.

“Mikleo, I’m gonna-”

“Mmhm,” he mumbled, muffled by Sorey’s cock. Sorey gripped the bed sheets and thrust softly, spilling into Mikleo’s mouth.

Mikleo climbed on top of him, grinding his cock against the soft skin between Sorey’s thigh and groin, kissing against Sorey’s neck. Sorey smiled, running his hands through Mikleo’s soft hair. He was pleased that Mikleo seemed so eager to reciprocate this time, now that they knew each other better and could properly communicate. The trust that had grown between them was now something far more than either of them could have expected. 

Mikleo blinked slowly, in somewhat of a dazed trance. He continued grinding his cock against the crease by Sorey’s thigh, thrusting and seeking pleasure. Sorey’s body was not ready to give again just yet, his recently-pleased cock remaining soft for the moment. An idea passed through Sorey’s mind, flaring hotter with every detail, every pass of the fantasy. He carefully lifted his knees, raising his feet into the air by Mikleo’s sides. Mikleo moved back and watched him with a questioning look on his flushed face.

“Our anatomy’s a little different,” he said, his fingers moving against Mikleo’s rear. “But I think we can make this work.”

“Sorey, what’re you- _ahh_ ,” said Mikleo, interrupted by Sorey’s fingers dancing against his opening, coating themselves with generous slick. Sorey drew his fingers back, lava boiling hot in his mind as he pressed his pointer finger against his own entrance.

Mikleo watched curiously as Sorey slowly pushed his finger inside himself. He felt his face blushing hot as he bit his lip.

“Sorey... are you sure?”

Sorey nodded, squinting his eyes shut as he pushed a second slick-coated finger inside himself. 

“I’m not going to fit,” said Mikleo, his eyes darting from Sorey’s performance to his eyes and back.

Sorey chuckled through his blush. He whined and writhed, smiling at the thought of Mikleo watching him so intently. Once he felt ready, he pushed a third finger in. Sorey winced at the burn, scissoring his fingers and carefully stretching himself.

“Should I help?” asked Mikleo. He thought of the sharp claws on Mikleo’s fingertips.

“I think I’ve got it,” he said, shuddering. Mikleo pawed at his chest, anxiously flapping his fin against the bed.

“I can’t just watch,” said Mikleo, leaning down and taking a nipple between his lips. Sorey arched his back, working himself open, pleased to see how wild Mikleo had been driven, how drunkenly consumed he was with lust. Once his body had adjusted well enough he ran his hand against the back of Mikleo’s head. Understanding the cue he moved up against Sorey’s body. Sorey took hold of Mikleo’s cock, carefully aiming it at his entrance. They both watched with great apprehension as the smooth tip of Mikleo’s cock slid inside him easily. Both of them stared intently as Mikleo continued pressing forth, entering his body with care. Sorey bit his lip in anticipation of his generous girth, gripping his rear and guiding him, inch by inch. Finally with a sense of pride, Mikleo was fully inside him. 

Mikleo rocked against him gently, softly stroking Sorey’s face. Sorey looked up at him, his own fingertips playing with Mikleo’s webbed ear. Mikleo looked strangely lucid for the moment as though he was deep in thought, searching Sorey’s face for answers.

“What’s on your mind?” asked Sorey.

Mikleo chuckled and lowered his eyes.   

“Could it really be that easy?” he finally said, in a voice quiet enough to have been a whisper.

“Could what?” asked Sorey.

Mikleo huffed another laugh. “Us. Can we really do this?”

“Hey, it’s alright,” said Sorey with a smile. “We don’t have to figure this out now, right?’

Mikleo shook his head. “It was never going to be any other way, was it? You...-” He stroked his fingertips against Sorey’s face. “There’s no use in fighting it. I was always going to fall in love with you.”

Sorey pulled Mikleo into a kiss, his heart welling with joy. “I’m in love with you too.”

“I know,” said Mikleo, smiling between kisses. “You’re terrible at hiding it.”

Sorey laughed and leaned into Mikleo’s soft rocking until it became deeper, rolling thrusts, Mikleo’s haze of his heat guiding their desire. His pleasure deepened the more his body adjusted and accommodated, each thrust laden with delicious texture, his boiling mind rolling over with heat and desire. 

“Not so different,” said Mikleo, delighted to discover his ability to please. He thrust firmly against what made him whine in bliss and arch his back. Mikleo kept him deliberately on the edge for as long as he could. Finally, when he couldn’t hold himself back anymore, he gripped Sorey’s cock and brought both of them to completion.

Mikleo collapsed against him. “I can’t believe you let me do that.”

Sorey laughed. “I’d do anything for you. Besides, it felt really good.”

Mikleo hummed softly, slowly pulling out of him. “I need to get in the water.” He rolled his shoulders, his tail flipping behind him.

“Need any help?”

“I’ll be alright,” he said, kissing Sorey on the cheek. He slid off the bed, opening the trap door and slipped into the water.

Sorey got out of the bed and stretched. He jumped in the shower to rinse off, pulling a towel around his midsection. He checked the kitchen and found a prepared chicken dinner that only needed warming and some vegetables for a side. He made a plate for each of them, returning to the bedroom.

“Hey,” said Sorey, setting the plates on his desk.

Mikleo looked up at him, the haze having returned to his eyes. His forearms rested on the floor, lower half submerged in the dark water of the hatch. “Hey.”

“You want something to eat?”

Mikleo giggled and mumbled something. Sorey knelt, smiling. “Sorry, I didn’t catch that.”

“Get in the water,” he mumbled. “My love.”

Sorey shrugged and dropped his towel, climbing into the hatch alongside Mikleo. “Okay,” he said, giggling. “My love.” He liked the way the words felt in his mouth.

Mikleo moved his back against Sorey’s chest, pulling his arms around him like a blanket. His rear tail fin flared underwater, catching against Sorey’s cock, now stirring with interest. Sorey understood, pressing his cock against the crease under his fin.

“After this we should eat and try to sleep until tomorrow,” said Sorey, kissing under Mikleo’s webbed ear. They sunk deeper into the hatch until all that was above water was their heads, their bodies weightless beneath them. It was only by the grace of Mikleo’s tail beating below them and his plentiful slick that the position could work, Sorey's tired body fucking Mikleo from behind. Finally spent for the evening, Mikleo pulled them both out of the hatch, drying them both off with the towel.

“Eat,” instructed Sorey, bringing him the plate. “This is only the first moon. We need to get some rest.”

Mikleo only laughed, laying on the floor, drunk off his heat and picking chicken from the plate with his fingers. It was with a bit of persuasion that he finally was able to drag Mikleo into the bed, pressing his tail between Sorey’s legs, fin wrapped around his feet in his favorite cuddling position.

The next morning Sorey was blessed to have awoken first. His first attempt to roll out of bed was unsuccessful as he became fully aware how sore his body was; each muscle burned with ache after yesterday’s aggressive activities. He finally pulled himself up, making it to the kitchen where he prepared breakfast of bacon and eggs. By the time he made it to the bedroom with food, Mikleo was awake. He seemed to be lucid enough, responsive and concise as usual. He allowed Sorey to take his hand and kiss it, smiling with each other through breakfast, finally making slow love to each other for the first time that day. They tiredly paced themselves until the evening finally hit, finding restful sleep and waking the third day together. By then Sorey had fallen into a rhythm of gentle guidance and expectations, learning which of Mikleo’s whines could be persuaded and which of his demands must be met.

The third moon passed, they woke up the next morning together.

“Is it over?” asked Sorey.

“Once more,” said Mikleo, rolling on top of him.

Three moons was enough to give them great knowledge of what the other enjoyed. Sorey gave their last bout his all, satisfied in the final release of four months worth of tension between them, pleased to finish off Mikleo’s heat once again in a battle of moans and satisfied wails. He was there for the previous one, and he would be there for any more in the future; that was his promise.

Sorey rolled onto his back, chest heaving. “Good?”

“Yeah,” said Mikleo. “I think it’s over.” He gripped Sorey’s hand, bringing it above the blankets.

Sorey pressed a kiss to Mikleo’s cheek. “I’m gonna look for some food, okay?”

“Mmm. Bring back fruit if you still have any.”

“Of course, my love.”

Sorey hopped out of bed, pulling on a pair of boxers before making his way to the kitchen. He opened the door, freezing in place at what he saw.

“Hello, your Highness,” said Rose. She leaned back in a chair, her black boots resting on his kitchen table.

“Rose!” he exclaimed. “What are you doing here?”

She smiled, moving her feet back onto the floor. She leaned against the table. “You missed the gala yesterday. Your father the King demands your presence and an explanation.” 

Sorey groaned, leaning back. “Ugh, I totally forgot. Fine, let me get dressed.”

She cleared her throat. “I think I deserve an explanation too, especially after hearing what you’ve been up to all morning.”

Sorey grumbled loudly, a hot blush rising to his cheeks. “You heard all that?”

“Regrettably, yes.”

He averted his eyes in embarrassment. “Fine, but you can’t tell anyone. And don’t freak out.”

“Should I be worried?” Rose quirked an eyebrow.

“No, it’s just- come with me and don’t tell anyone. Okay?”

She nodded before following him apprehensively towards the bedroom. He opened the door carefully. Before he could say anything to prepare him, Mikleo spoke.

“Did you find any fruit?- Oh.” He pulled the bed covers over himself.

“Hey, it’s alright,” said Sorey. “Hey Mikleo. This is Rose. She’s a friend of mine.”

“Pleased to meet you, Mikleo” said Rose, elbowing Sorey. “I see now why none of the Princesses held your attention. He’s a total babe.”

“Hello,” he said apprehensively.

“That’s not all,” said Sorey, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. “Show her, Mikleo.”

He huffed before sliding the blanket off himself, his tail in full display. Rose looked him up and down, eyes wide as dinner plates.

“Sorey, is this for real? You have a mythical creature _in your bed_?”

“He’s real alright,” said Sorey, sitting beside Mikleo. He took his hand and held it tightly. “And he’s the reason why I wanted to live closer to the sea. We’ve been seeing each other for months now.”

“Sorey,” said Mikleo quietly.

“I trust her,” said Sorey. “She’s okay.”

“Sorey, your boyfriend is a fish.” Rose continued staring.

“Half,” said Sorey, laughing. “I know, it’s all very surprising and strange, but I assure you he’s not dangerous.”

“Surprising?” She shook her head, looking back at Sorey. “What’s surprising is you, ditching a royal event. Sorey, you’re the _Crown Prince_. The gala was for your courtesans. You’re expected to have gotten engaged last night and you didn’t show.”

“Sorey,” said Mikleo urgently. “I don’t know those words.”

Rose furrowed her brow. “How well does he know our language?”

“Mus'k kuu hin kraws khu kiobyk eb r’v mab’xoaxu,” Mikleo said, huffing and folding his arms.

“Es'k igav, Mikleo,” said Sorey, chuckling. “He’s done extraordinarily well for only starting to learn four months ago. We’ve been teaching each other.”

“What? What’d he say?”

Sorey shared a knowing look with Mikleo as he folded his arms tighter. “He said you wouldn’t sound smart in his language either,” he chuckled. 

“Courtesan. Explain what that is.” Mikleo raised an eyebrow.

Rose dared to move closer to the bed, kneeling, clearly curious enough to get a better look. “They’re Princesses from neighboring Kingdoms. They’ve come to court him. It’s... someone for Sorey to pick for marriage.”

“Why does he have to pick?”

“He’s the Crown Prince, heir to the Kingdom,” said Rose softly. “He needs to choose someone to marry. A Queen to rule the Kingdom alongside him when his father, the King steps down. It’s... political.”

“Sorey.”

“Yes?” said Sorey in a very small voice.

“When were you going to tell me this?”

“It doesn’t matter, because I’m not doing it.” He huffed and folded his arms stubbornly.

“Sorey, you don’t have a choice,” said Rose. “Your father is stepping down in a matter of months. After seventy-five years he’s forced to retire. The throne is yours, you will be King, and if you don’t choose a courtesan to marry he is going to choose one for you.”

“I’m not doing it,” repeated Sorey. “I’m not taking the throne.”

“Seventy-five years isn’t that long,” offered Mikleo.

Sorey and Rose both turned their heads abruptly to him.

“You could serve your seventy-five years, then we could run away together.”

A silence fell across the room.

“What?” asked Mikleo, confused. “One year is three hundred sixty-five moons, right? If a few short years is all it takes to absolve you of all the responsibilities that weigh you down, why not do it? As long as we can see each other during, we can run away together after. We’ll have our whole lives ahead of us.”

“Mikleo, um,” Rose looked at Sorey for permission before asking. “How long do your people... live for?”

“Two, three thousand years,” said Mikleo, “I’ve heard of longer. Why?”

“Mikleo,” started Sorey, grasping his hand. “By the time I’m seventy-five I’ll be pretty old by human standards.”

“Wha-”

“Humans are lucky to make it to ninety or a hundred years.”

Mikleo’s eyes darted around Sorey’s face, processing the information. “But you’re already twenty, same as me.”

“Hey, it’s okay. We always figure it out, right?”

Mikleo shook his head no, his lower lip shivering. He wrenched his hand away from Sorey.

“You never told me any of this,” said Mikleo. “You said this would be simple. This is anything but.” Mikleo slid off the bed, opening the hatch on the floor.

“Mikleo, you don’t have to-”

“Crown Prince, really Sorey? You didn’t think I’d find out? And now this too?”

Sorey swiped his hand across his face in an exasperated motion. “Will you please stop and listen?”

Mikleo narrowed his eyes, disappearing under the water.

“Your boyfriend just swam away,” said Rose, somewhat confused. “Like a fish.”

Sorey sat with his head in his hands.

“He really didn’t know any of that huh?” offered Rose.

Sorey shook his head no.

“I’m really sorry. That couldn’t have been easy for him to find out any of that.”

“He just told me he loves me,” said Sorey. “Three days ago.”

“Do you love him?”

“I do,” said Sorey. “With all my heart. I’ve never felt this way about anyone. I can’t just marry someone else.”

Rose sighed loudly. “As your advisor I have to tell you this is a terrible idea, getting yourself involved with a mythical creature.”

Sorey snorted a laugh.

“But as your friend, I’m going to do everything I can to help. Listen, I know you’re miserable at the Kingdom. You have been for a long time. And he clearly makes you happy.”

“He does,” said Sorey. “After knowing him I feel like I had never been happy before.” 

“Then I’m happy for you, too.” She sat on the bed, leaning into a sideways hug. “But we have to go see the King. Just, let me do the talking, alright? I’ve got an idea.”

“You’re the best, Rose.”

“Don’t I know it.” She grinned, patting him softly on the back. “Let’s get going, we don’t want to keep the King waiting any longer.”

Sorey nodded slowly, slapping his hands on his legs and standing, searching his closet for his Prince Regalia.

  
  


 

* * *

 

  


He arrived at the island late in the afternoon. Mikleo was there, sitting on the driftwood bench, gazing at the sunset. He was stoic as an angelic statue. The trail of his silver ponytail tickled down his spine, moving only from the gentle breeze. Sorey sat beside him, apprehensive as their first day together as though any touch he might offer would be rejected.

“I’m sorry,” said Sorey. “I should have told you who I was. I should have told you everything.”

Mikleo sighed deeply and said nothing.

“Can’t we make this work?” asked Sorey quietly. 

“Why?” said Mikleo. “We’re too different.”

It was Sorey’s turn to sigh. He dared to rest his head on Mikleo’s shoulder.

“You’re my whole world,” said Sorey. “I’d like to be at least a part of yours.”

“Don’t you get it? How am I supposed to go on without you?” He said with a whimper.

There was a tense pause between them.

“If I leave now, we’ll never know what could have been,” said Sorey.

“I already know,” said Mikleo, turning and searching Sorey’s face. “My heart has bonded to yours. For a moment, everything looked so clear. You were to be my _Meturasu_. And now I’m supposed to go on without you?” 

“What does Meturasu mean?”

“Lifemate.”

He grasped Mikleo’s hand and squeezed firmly.

“I would be yours for my whole life,” said Sorey. “As long as I live. But I understand if you want to leave now.”

“I don’t want to leave. It’s just not fair.”

“We don’t know what the future holds,” said Sorey. “We could both be gone tomorrow.”

Mikleo squeezed his hand.

“Come home,” said Sorey, broken. “Please, come home. Sleep alongside me in our bed. Be my Meturasu, and I will be yours. Please. My heart beats only for you.”

The sun drifted below the horizon, brilliant orange and purple hues dancing across the sky.

“I will stay with you tonight. But no more secrets.”

“None. I promise.”

Mikleo hummed, sliding off the bench and into the water.

  
  
  



End file.
